The present invention relates to accelerating multiple query processing operations, and more specifically, to a system of accelerators for scalable acceleration of database query operations.
In general, a single database query includes multiple query processing operations. These query processing operations include, but are not limited to, sort operations, decompression operations, predicate evaluation operations, and join operations. Hardware acceleration of query operations has shown significant performance improvements over software implementations. This performance improvement is due to custom data paths and parallelism that can be achieved in hardware implementations.
Currently, a query operator is evaluated on a single hardware accelerator. The available resources on a single accelerator can limit the performance gains provided by the accelerator. While offloading more operations from the host to the accelerator is desirable for higher overall performance, offloading multiple operations onto a single accelerator chip can reduce the amount of resource available to each operation, thereby potentially resulting in lower performance gains.